


Powerful

by literarykat



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arborlon, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarykat/pseuds/literarykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern high school AU. Eretria Rover is finishing her last year in high school struggling to maintain decent grades and win a scholarship into Arborlon University. Outcasted since middle school, she loathes everything there is to the group of popular kids in her high school. Especially Amberle Elessedil, perfect student and loved by everyone. Unfortunately, there's no avoiding the girl when it seems the universe is forcing them to work together and see each other all the time in the short few months they have left in school. And maybe Amberle isn't that bad. If she wasn't so perfect and irritatingly stubborn, Eretria thinks she just might like the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I had talked on my tumblr about creating a high school au for these two wonderful ladies and here it is! I hope I don't disappoint, it's been a while since I've written fanfiction. While I really love these two as a pair and separately, I'm still trying to understand them!

Eretria Rover’s day was going perfectly fine until one of the football players decided to pick a fight with her. She always had a knack of fighting with the wrong people and those wrong people tended to be guys who had no problem hitting a girl. 

She typically referred to these kind of days as a ‘Wednesday.’

 _That was completely unchivalrous_ , she thinks as she holds her bloody nose and walks to the nearest bathroom. Wil Ohmsford, awkward and yet loved linebacker of the Arborlon Knights, just _had_ to be in her way and not move. He just _had_ to have his buddies back him up and harass Eretria. Granted Eretria could have just sidestepped them and gone to her table but that was not who Eretria was. She stood her ground. Until Wil’s goons stepped in and made her the spectacle of lunch and played pinata with her.

 _Pricks._ She slams her hand into the door to push it open. When she rounds the short corner to the sinks, Eretria stops when she notices a girl standing there and fixing her hair. “Jesus Christ.” Eretria mutters when she sees it’s Amberle Elessedil, Wil’s best friend and, as of recently, rumored girlfriend. Just that enough made Eretria hate her. But of course Amberle was the star student of every class she was ever in during high school and had gotten multiple scholarships to attend Aborlon University. She was the perfect girl and everyone adored her. Which is why Eretria hated her even more.

Amberle looks up and, after a moment of realizing Eretria is obviously hurt, gasps. “Are you okay?” she drops her brush and starts to walk over. Eretria holds up her hand to stop her. “Move, Elessedil.”

But Amberle doesn’t move. In fact, she tries to step forward and offer help. Eretria storms past her, deliberately slamming her shoulder into the other girl’s and nearly knocking her over. Amberle huffs in shock. 

Eretria looks at her image in the mirror and sighs. Her nose has swelled and started to bruise, blood that was coming out now dried. While she wasn’t exactly punched, having her head slammed into a table had just the same effect. 

“What happened?” Amberle takes a step over and crosses her arms, now in Eretria’s view from the mirror. Eretria starts running the water. “Ask your boyfriend.” she states bitterly. It wasn’t that she was jealous of Wil and Amberle together. She was more jealous of the fact that Amberle had once been outcasted like Eretria. Until high school and puberty hit. _Stupid hormones._ Suddenly being really smart and productive with school wasn't bad when the girl was gorgeous.

Amberle opens her mouth but doesn’t say anything. Instead she silently watches as Eretria tries to clean herself up. “You should go to the nurse.”

“They won’t do anything and they’ll call my… dad.” she stumbles over the word and looks down at the sink. The water has turned a light shade of red. The door opens and Amberle goes back to her things laid out on the counter. Eretria rolls her eyes and cups water in her hand to drink. A random student walks in sheepishly, saying hello to Amberle and using the restroom. Eretria and Amberle are silent. 

After the student leaves, Amberle turns her attention back to Eretria. “Let me take you to the hospital.”

“Yeah, no thanks. That’s unnecessary.” Eretria shuts off the water and leaves before Amberle can say any more.

Eretria skips the rest of the school day and goes home. Cephalo isn’t home, for which she silently thanks whatever god there is, so she nurses her new wound with a pack of frozen peas and sits in the living room to watch whatever show she can find. 

Usually Eretria would finish classes and be at soccer practice. As much as she was loathe to admit it, she was pretty good in the sport and thoroughly enjoyed it. Her guardian, dad, whatever he wanted her to call him, Cephalo, had forced her to join in middle school so she could be good at something. At that age, she did anything to make him happy. Now the only reason she continued with it was because she could possibly get a scholarship and join Arborlon’s prized and famed soccer league. That was her only freedom from the man who was her so called father. That was her only way into college. Her grades wouldn’t get her far.

On most nights Cephalo wouldn’t get home until Eretria was finished from soccer practice but tonight out of all nights, he came home early. Eretria was shifting through the cupboards when she heard the door open. “Shit.” she hisses, and throws the pack of peas into the trash. A last minute attempt to act like everything was fine, except it wasn’t and she was sure her broken nose was more visible than the moon. 

Cephalo drops his bags on the counter and stops to remove his jacket when he notices Eretria. He glances at her appearance before gruffly asking, “why aren’t you at practice?”

“I had some troubles at school today and left. Decided it would be for the best. Sir.” she adds the last part with too much venom and winces when Cephalo slams his hand on the counter. “I’m paying a lot to let you play, you realize this?”

“Yes.” she grinds her teeth together, nose throbbing. Cephalo walks over and grabs her jaw, tilting her head so he can properly look at her nose. “Did you learn your lesson?” his face is far too close for her comfort.

“Yes.” she looks anywhere but at him. Cephalo pushes her head away and walks to the stairs. “Good! Because I don’t want to see that pretty face get messed up again!” he yells as he walks up to his room. 

Eretria swallows hard and turns to the sink. As soon as she hears his bathroom door slam she grabs her coat and cleats and runs out of the house.

Despite the freezing weather January brings, Eretria forces herself to stay outside and kick the numerous soccer balls she stole from the school gym. A easy task, seeing how stealing was second nature to her and Arborlon High never locked their windows. Her nose is numb due to the cold which helps the pain but she still winces whenever she kicks too hard and the vibrations make their way to her broken bridge. 

After doing a couple warm ups, Eretria lines up one of the balls to the goal post and steps back, calculating her kick. She takes another step back then runs to the ball, foot connecting and hitting the ball with full force.

The ball hits the crossbar and rolls over to the edge of the woods near the soccer field. Anger suddenly spurring in her, Eretria kicks the next ball a little too hard, slipping on the grass and falling. She ungracefully catches herself from landing with her face in the ground and groans. 

“At least you finally made a goal.” at first she doesn’t recognize the sweet and sarcastic voice, but once Eretria lifts herself up off the grass and looks up, her anger comes back. “What are you doing here?”

Amberle has hood up, shielding her face. “I saw you after Wil’s practice ended.” is all she gives the other girl. Her backpack is slung haphazardly over her shoulder, heavy with textbooks.

“And you decided you’d grace me with your presence? Gee, thanks.” Eretria walks away from the other girl to fetch the soccer balls. Amberle follows quietly behind. “I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, you weren’t in the rest of your classes today.” 

Her feigned worry nags at the back of Eretria’s mind as she notices the snow starting to fall. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you. Go away.” Eretria turns on her heel. Amberle nearly falls into her, gaze obviously somewhere else. Where, Eretria has no clue. “Why do you have to be such a bitch?” Amberle asks. Eretria raises her eyebrows. “Go to hell.”

“I gladly will. And to think I was going to ask you if you wanted me to take you home. It’s nasty out.” Amberle gestures to the snow, which is more like freezing rain than anything else.

“With your boyfriend? No.” Eretria picks up the soccer ball and glances at the one closer to the line of trees. Amberle’s shoulders drop. “He’s not my boyfriend and my car is empty. But, suit yourself.” she gives Eretria one more fleeting glance before crossing her arms to trap in heat and running off to go to her car before the weather got worse.

Eretria watches her with mild interest, forcing herself to stay put and not run after Amberle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS BEEN FOREVER AND I APOLOGIZE BUT IM GONNA UPLOAD TWO CHAPTERS JUST CAUSE IVE BEEN SO BEHIND THANK YOU FOR READING AND COMMENTING IT MEANS A LOT <3

Amberle doesn’t see Eretria at school for the next couple of days. She starts to wonder if the girl is just skipping school or if she’s avoiding Amberle and doing a great job of it. 

“She hasn’t been at practice.” Catania’s voice interrupts her thoughts Friday during lunch. Amberle looks over at her best friend with a confused look. Catania swallows the mouthful of burger she had in her mouth and gestures in front of them to the large cafeteria. “Eretria. That’s who you’re looking for, right?”

“How do you know?” Amberle looks back over the crowd and starts scanning again. 

“Because you called me Wednesday night to tell me what happened when you saw her on the soccer field. And I’ve noticed the way you’re acting. You couldn’t be more obvious.” Catania wiggles her eyebrows at her best friend and then looks back at the crowd. 

Amberle rolls her eyes. “The only reason I’m looking is to see if she’s doing any better-”

“Who?” Wil plops down right in front of Amberle, now blocking her view. Amberle sighs and starts eating her lunch. “No one.”

“This girl she likes and won’t admit.” Catania teases. Amberle’s face heats up. “Actually, it’s the opposite of that. I hate her, she’s rude. And won’t accept my offers of being kind, I don’t know why.” she plays with her earrings, avoiding Wil’s gaze. “I didn’t know you were into girls, Amberle.” he sounds hurt. Wil was too sensitive sometimes, Amberle had come to find out. But she assumed it was just because of his puppy crush on her. One she easily avoided to talk about.

“Trust me Wil, I’m not.” she defends. She doesn't have the heart to tell him that she was more confused than ever.

After school ends that day, Amberle and Catania head to the local coffee shop. It was always a quiet spot most high schoolers didn’t go to, which was why Amberle loved to be there most weekdays. It was away from everything. From her stupid status, from Wil. Just her and her best friend, as it should have always been.

Catania and Amberle rush inside, since the snow had yet to stop. There's a small line at the counter as someone takes orders. Allanon is making a few of the drinks, which he only does *Amberle has noticed* when he has new hires. 

“Let's see if the new guy can take our order correctly.” Catania jokes, corners of her lips turning up slightly. Amberle smiles and they patiently wait in line. 

She doesn’t expect the barista to be Eretria Rover, with a fake smile and her name scribbled half-heartedly on her name tag in sharpie. The fake smile turns into a passive frown. “Oh, geeze.”

“What are you doing here?” Amberle can’t help but blurt out, knowing exactly _what_ Eretria was doing there but not _why._

“I have a job as a barista, what are you doing here?” Eretria snaps back, making sure her voice is low enough so Allanon doesn't hear but she sounds menacing enough to Amberle. 

“I am a regular customer, one of Allanon’s favorites, thank you. And I'll get a hot mocha with a dash of peppermint, a shot of vanilla and espresso.” She pulls out her credit card and taps it on the counter, waiting for Eretria to ring her up. 

“Anything else, princess?” Eretria gives her a smile that practically says _fuck you._ Amberle shakes her head. “That's it.” It takes a lot in her to not be snippy. Eretria nods and mutters her charge, taking Amberle's card. “I'll get right on that for you then.” 

Catania giggles when Eretria turns her back to make Amberle’s drink. “You two done there? I'm thirsty.” She wiggles her eyebrows at Amberle and steps up to the counter. “Hey Eretria, where have you been? Missed you at practice.” she leans against the counter in her usual flirtatious manner and winks at Amberle, who knows exactly what Catania is doing. 

Eretria turns back, putting the lid on the coffee cup. “Decided to take a few days off, I don't know. What can I get you?” She shoves Amberle's cup at her. Catania looks defeated, she was always able to get something out of someone by being coy. But Eretria didn't budge, although Amberle noticed the stolen glances at her best friend. Something about it made her blood hot. Amberle takes it without thanking her and walks to one of the empty tables, grabbing homework out of her bag. She stares at her cup and twists it on the table. She notices Eretria had written princess in messy handwriting on it. Amberle smirks but looks down to keep it to herself. 

Catania comes over a few minutes later and sighs. “She's pretty good at her job.” She looks over her shoulder as she sits down. “I hope she stops skipping school though, she’s one of our best players.” She sips at her drink and watches Amberle quietly. Amberle raises an eyebrow as she flips through her notes. “I’ve never seen her play-”

“You never go to my games sooo..” Catania cuts in. Amberle sighs, feeling guilty. She was into sports and she went to every single one of the football games for Wil but she never found the time for Catania’s own favorite sport. Even after four years. “Why don’t I go to your game next Saturday?” She offers. “I know I haven’t gone to any ever before but you’re my best friend I should support you.”

Catania smirks and leans back in her chair. “I’d appreciate that, my family never goes to them. Bandon joins but only randomly, you know how he is. Too shy to go sit in a crowd.”

Amberle laughs and goes back to her notes. “I promise to go to your games more often this year.”

“Gosh, Amberle. Took you three years!” Catania nearly shouts. Amberle rolls her eyes and bites the end of her pen, glancing over at the counter. Maybe it was her imagination but she could’ve sworn she saw Eretria looking and smiling at her. _My mind is just playing with me_. She thinks when she catches Eretria’s dark eyes. The barista scowls at her and turns to clean up around the back counters, Allanon speaking to her about something.

When Catania decides to leave early, Eretria has finished her shift and grabbing her own coffee. Amberle debates on what to do for a moment before getting up and walking to the counter, making sure to block Eretria in for conversation. “So, Eretria-”

Eretria groans loudly, slamming the coffee cup down. It splashes on her hand, burning her, and she swears. “Jesus, what, princess?”

Amberle watches her clean her hand up and remake the coffee. She takes note of how Eretria likes it; two shots of vanilla, half and half creamer and whip cream. Leaning against the countertop, she begins to start conversation again. “Why did you suddenly decide to get a job here? Surely you must of known I would be here often.” 

“Prior to contrary belief, you are not the center of the fucking universe.” Eretria hisses, finishing her drink. “Besides, had I known I would have looked for a job somewhere else. I just need the money. Not everyone can get what they want from mommy and daddy like you can.”

Amberle feels like she’s been punched in the gut, the air from her lungs exploding from her. She's brought back to her childhood, her unpleasant and upsetting memories. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah. Unlike you I have to earn what I get. I don’t have parents to rely on.” Eretria snaps, grabbing her backpack lying on the ground. Amberle can feel tears prick her eyes. “God, you’re hopeless. I can’t try and carry a decent conversation with you.” She turns and walks back to her table. She can hear Eretria walking past and turns abruptly. “And just for the record, you know nothing about me Eretria. Absolutely nothing. My mom and dad don’t give me everything I ask for. They aren’t around for that.” She slams all her stuff into her bag. Eretria stops and goes to say something, obviously regretting her words now. “Wait-”

“No, leave me alone.” Amberle shuffles past her to the door and out to her car. When she gets to her street, she parks the car a few houses down and breaks down crying.

* * *

Amberle makes it a point not to go after school to the coffee shop for a couple days after the weekend. It's easy to make up excuses; she needed to pick up her uncle from the airport or she had a meeting after school she couldn't miss. But by Wednesday the excuses became weak and Catania sees right through them. 

“Did something happen that I am not aware of?” Her best friend leans again the locker and watches Amberle with a mocking smirk. Amberle opens her locker and places her books inside. “She said something that really hurt me. About my parents. I mean granted she didn't know but it hurt, Catania.” Amberle closes her locker and turns to her friend. Catania frowns and pulls Amberle in for a hug. “She didn't mean anything by it she's just being her usual demeaning self.”

Amberle nods but the feeling wouldn't go away. She was hurt by the way it had been said, by who said it. 

As if on cue, Eretria comes around the corner and stops in her tracks when she sees Amberle. She doesn't scowl at her but the look is enough to explain; she was sorry but not enough to make the attempt to apologize. 

“Let's head to calculus yeah?” Catania dragged Amberle off in the opposite direction of Eretria. She didn't have to see the girl till after lunch at least. But the thought was short lived, AMberle was having a day that was going by far too quickly and soon enough she was stuck in Home Ec with Eretria's back in front of her. Ms. Tilton was a great teacher and allowed the class to be as interactive as possible. Usually Amberle could pair up with a desk buddy or just find one of the girls she knew. She never had to interact with Eretria before. Which is why it was shocking when Ms. Tilton assigned pre grouped pairs for an upcoming project.

“I want everyone to pair up with who I assign you to. You're going to create a three course meal-- appetizer, main course, and dessert-- together and present it to the class. Give step by step instructions and I also want pictures.” 

When Ms. Tilton calls Eretria and Amberle together, the two girls both spend time trying to convince their teacher not to pair them up after class. 

“Look, I'm sorry but I had to do this. I put one good student with a student who could use some work and I want to give everyone the opportunity at making new friends. It'll be a great experience trust me!” Ms. Tilton gathers her papers and walks out, leaving Amberle and Eretria to process the information alone. 

“As if my week couldn’t get any better.” Eretria hisses, grabbing her backpack and beginning to walk out of the classroom. Amberle sighs. “Eretria, wait.” Her voice cracks slightly and something tells her that’s why the girl in front of her stops at the door and turns to her. “Don’t you think we should start planning this together?”

Eretria turns and nods, looking down at her feet. “I’m free before soccer practice today. I’m sure you can find me.” She walks out without another word and Amberle is left alone to curse silently at the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo i apologize for the long wait of another chapter!! i've been having a rough semester at uni and haven't found the time to write as much as i'd like. a huge thank you to all of you who have complimented my writings or have stuck around waiting for updates! they seriously make my day, i love hearing what you all think! here's a semi long chapter, enjoy! have a great weekend :)

She finds Eretria sitting in the library when school finishes with mild difficulty, mainly because Eretria is hiding in the back at a table with her back turned to anyone who would walk around.

Amberle sets her stuff down quietly and stands until she can get Eretria’s attention. The girl is immersed in a novel, headphones in and blasting something Amberle doesn’t know. She notices the girl’s in soccer pants and a fitted tee for practice, hair up and in a bun. Some dark hair falls out and shapes her round face. She smirks when Eretria bites her lip absentmindedly. Finally taking the opportunity when the blasting music gets quiet, Amberle clears her throat and Eretria looks up slowly, pulling out an earbud. “What do you want? A formal written invitation to sit down, princess?”

She blushes and quickly sits in the chair opposite Eretria. “No I was… what are you reading? You looked really into it.” She takes out a small notebook to write their ideas for the project in. Eretria closes the book and runs her fingers across the front cover. “It's _The Picture of Dorian Gray._ I'm a lover of the classics when it comes to literature quite honestly.” Eretria sounds so unlike her usual self, as if absorbed into another dimension and replaced with someone else. But her flippant manner is back in a matter of moments. “We have a project to do so let's just get this over with. I have practice in an hour.”

Amberle shakes her head slightly and pulls out a pen. “You do realize this is going to require actual effort on your part, correct?” She uncaps it and begins writing. Eretria chuckles, leaning back in her chair. “I actually was completely aware, princess.”

“Good, because we actually need to prepare these dishes, take pictures for each step and present it in front of the class.” Amberle says aloud, frowning when she realizes it is a lot more work than need be. 

“I'll take pictures and you can cook.” Eretria offers, scratching the back of her neck. Amberle smirks. “We both have to cook.”

“Yeah well I don't cook.” Eretria snaps. Amberle sense there’s more to it than that but doesn’t pry. She quietly writes down dates and hands the paper over to Eretria. “I’m free all these days so you can come over when you want to. For now let’s just think of food to make.” As an afterthought she adds, “and I can teach you how to cook.”

Eretria rolls her eyes. “I don’t need to be taught anything, thank you.” She plays with the cover of her book and stares down at the paper. “I tried cooking for Cephalo once and I nearly burned the kitchen down. I don’t cook.” 

Amberle tilts her head. “Cephalo?” She almost asks if he’s a boyfriend or just someone she knows but stops herself. The way Eretria says his name is not out of love or respect, it sounds like she’s cursing. 

“He’s my like guardian or whatever.” The other girl shrugs. “Could we come up with something quickly? I want to get going.”

“Yes, of course. So I was thinking since it has to be three courses we need to have them work together. So for the main course I was thinking pasta? It’s easy and you can never go wrong with it. Like shrimp carbonara?” Amberle quickly jots the idea down.

“Is it simple? Cause I’m okay with anything as long as it isn’t too difficult.” Eretria begins packing back up her things. Amberle doesn’t notice, scrolling through her phone for ideas. “Uh yeah it’s mildly easy-”

“Great I’m fine with that.” Eretria stands and pulls on her backpack. Amberle looks up, eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. “Well then what about appetizers?”

“Just do breadsticks.” The other girl offers dismissively. “I really have to go, I need to practice. I’ll see you tomorrow though!” She runs out without another word, once again leaving Amberle. She stares after Eretria, shocked but not surprised. Because of course Eretria would ditch her on a project. But Eretria wasn’t going to get away that easy. Amberle would just have to make sure to keep bugging her.

“Thanks for giving me a ride.” Catania nearly yells over the loud music blasting in Amberle’s car. Amberle smiles and nods as she drives down the local strip of road that cuts through their small town. She slows to a stop at the stoplight and hums quietly to the music. Catania had called her ten minutes after she left to ask for a ride and Amberle picked her up from practice. They got dinner together after debating on heading straight home.

“Hey, how does the project with your enemy slash crush go?” Catania giggles, turning down the music. Amberle sighs and hits the gas pedal when the light turns green. “Don’t even get me started, Cat.”

“Oh but I love to hear the sweet Elessidil complain about her pain in the ass yet gorgeous crush.” Her friend yells, rolling down the window. The sky has turned dark, the last remaining light slipping behind the horizon. Amberle rolls her eyes but then raises an eyebrow, catching on to the phrasing of her sentence. “Gorgeous?”

Catania doesn’t respond and picks at her pants. “Oh shut up.” She finally says. Amberle laughs, getting stopped at another red light. _You hit one, you get them all after._ She remembers her uncle once joking. It was usually always true. 

Amberle looks at her surroundings and notices the local laundromat. Usually always empty, *how it hadn’t gone out of business Amberle never knew* there now resided one suspicious looking hooded figure passed out in one of the chairs inside. Amberle hummed in thought, fingers tapping against the steering wheel as she tried to make out the person but nothing was coming to her. Just as she was about to give up, the car behind her honked loudly and the figure turned.

“Jesus, go already Amberle!” Catania shouts, pointing to the green light. Amberle glances one more time at Eretria and making a split second decision as she drives off.

She drops Catania off quickly and only sticks around a little while when the girl tries to talk more to her about the soccer game that upcoming Saturday, about school, until finally she trotted off to her house waving goodbye. Amberle only waited to see if Catania made it inside before turning the car around and heading the opposite way of her house, instead intending to go back to the laundromat.

Eretria was still sitting around and reading her book when Amberle parks her car and walks inside the laundromat. The girl doesn’t look up or say anything, instead she keeps her head down. Amberle notices the clothes still not washed yet sitting beside her. “Busy night?” She asks, standing in front of Eretria and leaning against the dryer behind her. Eretria looks up and immediately sighs. “I can’t escape you, can I?”

“Why are you here?” Amberle persists. 

“Well… it’s a laundromat and here I am with laundry. I’m sure that pretty little close-minded head of yours can connect the dots.” Eretria’s smile is sickeningly rude. Amberle presses her fingers to her forehead and laughs. “Do you ever take a break from hating me?”

“Nope, not even in my dreams princess.” Eretria gets up when her washer starts beeping. Amberle watches her fish through her pocket and swear quietly. “You dream about me do you?” She teases.

“Yes, every single night. You’re the same egotistical bitch in all of them.” Eretria walks back over to her and traps her between her arms, her hands gripping the dryer. Amberle almost wants to laugh, Eretria is a few inches shorter than her and it shows. “And in every dream I always get you to scream.”

Amberle’s face heats up and she stammers. Eretria grins wickedly, eyebrows raised in jesting. “Take that however you will, just know I couldn’t stop hating you even if you tried.” She backs off and goes back to the washers.

Taking a moment to compose herself, Amberle turns in Eretria’s direction, eyes focused ahead. “And if I try and succeed?”

“You won’t but I’d be impressed.” Eretria says.

“So why are you here? No washers and dryers at home?” Amberle hesitantly asks. Eretria’s body goes stiff at the mention of home and she laughs to blow it off. “Would I be here if I did?”

Amberle frowns and looks down at her phone. Her grandfather still hasn’t responded since she texted him before leaving Catania’s place. “You know, my place doesn’t cost money to do laundry. And I’m assuming by the way you haven’t changed out your laundry tells me you don’t have money to do it here right now.” 

Eretria turns. “I don’t need your pity-”

“Trust me, you don’t have it. Pity is something I reserve for people who deserve it. I’m just offering some help.” Amberle cuts in, crossing her arms. Eretria sighs, looking over at her large laundry basket. “Fine, I would… I don’t have the money, I wouldn’t mind the free laundry machines for once.” 

Amberle smirks and nods. “We can put your stuff in my car, I didn't see a car outside so I'm guessing that you walked here.” She goes to the basket of laundry and picks it up. Eretria raises her eyebrows, surprised at her strength. The basket wasn’t exactly light. “Yeah, I walked here.” She mumbles, taking her wet clothes out and putting them in the laundry bag. Amberle leads her outside to her small car, a refurbished 60s camaro. Eretria whistles softly, eyes widening. “Someone has an old soul.”

“Thank you, I take pride in it.” Amberle grins proudly, setting the basket down to open up the trunk. With some effort, they shove the laundry into the back and get into the car. “And it’s stick shift. Impressive.” Eretria buckles herself in. 

“My uncle and I spent a summer together repairing it, against my grandfather’s wishes. It’s kind of my pride and joy.” Amberle admits to her. She can still remember how they would spend the entire day until dinner working on the car. Her uncle had invested in a fridge for the garage just so they didn’t have to make many trips back and forth into the house covered in oil and grease. Her grandfather always made them take showers before they had dinner and Amberle remembered the times her uncle would mess with the water temperature to make her hurry faster. The memory brought a smile to her. Eretria noticed and made a noise that sounded like mocking. “What’s that smile for.”

“Just thinking about a memory. I can’t smile?” Amberle glances over as she pulls out of park and drives towards her place. She doesn’t see Eretria’s reaction but the girl’s voice when she cuts out a remark is enough. “No, you can’t actually. Around me you have to be an unsmiling pit of snotty despair.”

“Ha ha.” Amberle rolls her eyes. 

“Careful there, if you keep rolling those eyes they might just stay that way.”

“Is there a word limit you have to reach each day with me?” Amberle says as she almost laughs. Eretria shrugs. “I wouldn’t say you in particular. I do have a daily word limit though.”

There’s silence after her remark but strangely enough, Amberle doesn’t find it awkward. She doesn’t feel the need to force any sort of conversation, to try and find something to say. It’s comfortable, even if it’s silence with someone she *mostly* hates.

She wouldn’t ever admit to Eretria that there were moments that she didn’t hate the girl.


End file.
